Griffindor's Banshee: Alola Adventure
by Ironshot
Summary: Sequel to Gryffindor's Banshee. Waking up in an unfamiliar place, Harriet of too many houses to list learns of the Alola Islands and begins a Pokemon journey to kill time until she can find a chance to return to Hogwarts...if a chance exists at all. Rated M for nudity, violence, and suggestive content. (On Hiatus)


**Gryffindor's Banshee: Alola Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"Again Rockruff!"

Harriet wakes noticing she is definitely not at Hogwarts anymore. Not really thinking, she ghosts down from the loft she woke in and scares a man in a lab coat half to death.

"Oh great, now my lab is haunted," the man says once he recovers from the shock of seeing Harriet's Ghost form.

"I died nearly three years before coming to your lab sir. Where am I and just how long have I been unconscious?" Harriet says as she takes on solid form and reveals Slytherin's locket around her neck as well as her seven House headship ring.

"My assistant found you washed up on the beach three days ago. I'm Professor Kukui and this is my pokemon research lab on the island of Melemele in the Alola region. Why don't you have any clothes on if you don't mind my asking?" the now named Professor says.

"My name is Harriet. I prefer not to wear clothes due to an unusual background I'd prefer not to talk about. I can manipulate shadows to create clothing if necessary." Harriet says as she tests her ability to access her belongings by retrieving a potions book from a shadow pocket.

"It's not a problem, though most people wear clothes, here in Alola the temperature is warm enough that clothes are not needed in most areas. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to meet with the Kahuna in Iki Town. He might be able to help you return home while I search for my assistant who hasn't come by since she found you." Professor Kukui says as he leaves the lab.

Following Kukui, Harriet notices that many of the people they pass are lightly dressed and most have odd creatures with them. Eventually, the two reach a small town with a stage near the largest building and a trail leading into a forest.

"That's odd. Kahuna Hala is supposed to be here. You go look around while I wait here to make sure we don't miss him. He looks like a Kahuna." Professor Kukui says, completely missing the fact that Harriet likely doesn't know what a Kahuna is supposed to look like.

Reaching the stage at the north end of town, Harriet sees a girl in a white dress with a large white sunhat and a shaking duffel bag enter the forest. With no other clues as to where Kahuna Hala might be, she follows after the girl, up a trail until they reach a bridge where a strange cloud bursts out of the duffel bag and onto the middle of the bridge where it is attacked by three birds that constantly cry 'Spearow'.

"Someone, please help! Save Nebby!" the girl in the white dress cries from the edge of the bridge.

Switching to full Royal Banshee form on the run, Harriet races to 'Nebby' and directs a focused burst of her sorrow aura at the birds while switching to a solid state Royal Banshee form before a burst of energy destroys the bridge. Just as Harriet is turning to fly back to the girl, a strange creature with shell like arms and an electric aura appears and gives her a sparkling stone before disappearing in a flash of electricity.

"Just what is Nebby?" Harriet asks the girl when she hands the cloud to her.

"He's a rare type of pokemon called Cosmog. Please don't tell anyone about him. He's supposed to be a secret because bad people are after him. And could you escort us back to town? More wild pokemon might attack," the girl says while blushing at Harriet's nudity.

With a nod of agreement, Harriet escorts Nebby and its owner back to town where Professor Kukui is waiting.

You missed the Kahuna, but I see you found my assistant." Professor Kukui says waving to Harriet. "Lillie here has been helping me with my pokemon research when she doesn't go missing after dropping off washed up strangers."

Just then, a large man in white shorts, a blue shirt and a yellow robe walks up the stairs from the lower half of town asking if he missed something.

Kahuna Hala, where have you been?" Professor Kukui says to the man.

"I am Kahuna of this island; I heard there was a pokemon in trouble. Did I see Tapu Koko flying around a moment ago?" Kahuna Hala says.

"Yes, he gave something to Harriet after she rescued Nebby from some Spearow for me." Lillie says.

"Sounds like Harriet here deserves a pokemon of her own. She's even more beat up looking than you Kukui."

Harriet shows Kahuna Hala the sparkling stone Tapu Koko gave her and he says he'll return it at the festival tomorrow as he casually uses one hand to toss three balls that break open and release three creatures. First is an owl with a white front and brown back feathers. Only a pair of leaves suggest any kind of ornamentation. Second is a black kitten with red stripes on its legs, a mostly red lower face, and red hatch marks on its forehead. Its eyes are mostly yellow with black and red pupils. The third creature is a blue seal with a lighter blue collar-like ruff.

"Once you have chosen between the grass-type Rowlet, the fire-type Litten, and the water-type Popplio, we will see if they choose you in return," Hala says as Harriet matches gazes with all three at the same time.

Despite boosting her aura to Royal Banshee form levels, all three pokemon rush Harriet at the same time. Popplio hugs her legs while Litten leaps into her arms and Rowlet perches on her head. Seeing no point in maintaining her aura beyond passive levels for her default human form, Harriet returns to full human form and allows her aura to drop.

"That is one scary aura you have. Most unusual that those three would cooperate in any way, much less agree to choose the same trainer. Due to the circumstances, I'll allow you to have all three. Do you wish to give any of them names?" Kahuna Hala says once he recovers from the sorrow aura.

"Hydrosia for the water-type hugging my legs, Ares for the fire-type in my arms, and Demeter for the grass-type on my head," Harriet says keeping in mind gender cues she noticed as the three had approached her. Hala hands her the three balls that her new pokemon are stored in for travel and says that they will be great companions due to the proper bond formed between them as well as inviting Harriet to the festival tomorrow.

"Congratulations on becoming a trainer, Harriet. For now, here's a pokedex with data already entered for your pokemon. Now that Lillie has been found, it might be better for you to stay in the empty house north of my lab until you start the island trials, but I'll make a trainer passport for you when I get back to the lab." Professor Kukui says with a look at his blushing assistant while handing Harriet the pokedex.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow then Professor." Harriet says as she leaves Iki town to check out the house he mentioned. She suspected the island trials would start soon and has noticed Lillie has a more extreme reaction to her nudity than the two men or even the other islanders she has seen so far.

Before she even reaches the south exit of Iki Town, Harriet is stopped by a black haired young boy wearing a black shirt and yellow, floral print shorts who introduces himself as Hau and challenges her to a pokemon battle sending out a Popplio. Rolling her eyes, Harriet sends Demeter forward to battle just as Lillie shows up with Hala and Kukui, offering to heal the pokemon after watching the battle even though she doesn't like seeing pokemon hurt.

Hau starts the battle by ordering his Popplio to use water gun, but Harriet counters by suggesting Demeter dodge and use a grass attack. Demeter gives Harriet a look to suggest she needed to learn more about pokemon before the next battle but dodges the water gun and uses what Harriet later learns is leafage. After three exchanges of attacks, Hau's Popplio falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes and is recalled to its ball.

The next morning, Harriet is woken by the doorbell to find Demeter in her hair, Ares on her stomach, and Hydrosia nestled in her crotch with her nose nearly touching Harriet's pleasure button. By the time she gets untangled from her three pokemon and places their balls on a shadow belt, Professor Kukui has let himself into the house and is looking at how Demeter, Ares and Hydrosia have redecorated the place.

"Alola new trainer, here's your trainer passport. The festival is in Iki Town, but first I want to show you how to catch more pokemon. Follow me to the tall grass on the east side of the house." Professor Kukui says, handing Harriet a small booklet before leaving.

Exiting the house, Harriet turns left with her pokemon following behind and continues until she sees Professor Kukui in some tall grass with a tan and brown dog in front of him facing off against a creature resembling a woodpecker.

"You're just in time, Harriet. Rockruff, use tackle," Professor Kukui says in greeting. The tan and brown dog runs forward and tackles the woodpecker creature who retaliates with a sharp peck. "You should always weaken a wild pokemon before trying to catch it." Professor Kukui says before throwing a ball at the woodpecker creature. When the ball hits, the woodpecker creature is turns into light and is sucked into the ball which vibrates a few times before a light on the front blinks once. "That was Pikipek, the woodpecker pokemon. Its basic data would be in your pokedex if you had it with you," Kukui says before handing Harriet ten balls that he calls pokeballs along with ten items he calls potions but don't look like anything Snape would have taught the class.

Harriet places the pokeballs in a shadow pocket and pulls out her pokedex to see how storage in a shadow pocket may have affected its data gathering abilities. Unfortunately, the shadow pocket prevented any data being collected. Thinking the data collection would be useful, Harriet places the pokedex on her shadow belt beside Hydrosia's pokeball.

"Take some time to explore and catch a few pokemon, but try to be in Iki Town for the festival before sunset," Kukui says as he continues north along the path to Iki Town.

After reviewing the data on her pokedex so she can effectively battle using any or all of her three pokemon, Harriet walks around the tall grass until she encounters another Pikipek. Calling Demeter forward, Harriet preps to throw a pokeball but waits until Demeter uses leafage and the Pikipek is visibly weakened. Just like Professor Kukui's example, the Pikipek is captured on the first try.

After checking the pokedex entry for Pikipek (both the species and the individual) as well as current data on Demeter, Harriet continues wandering around the tall grass until another Pikipek confronts her. This time, she sends Hydrosia forward and requests a water gun. The Pikipek gets a few pecks in, but falls to Hydrosia's water gun fairly quickly. A few minutes later, it is Ares' turn and Harriet requests he use ember. Pikipek gets a couple pecks in, but falls to Ares' third ember.

Having tried all three of her starters in combat, when the next Pikipek confronts Harriet, she sends out her own Pikipek and starts a pecking match until it is clear her Pikipek will lose. Rather than run and hinder Pikipek's growth, Harriet knocks out the wild Pikipek with a ball of shadow. Wanting to conserve potions, and not trusting them anyways, Harriet heads to the lab where she finds Lillie doing some cleaning.

"Hey, Lillie? Could you heal my pokemon? I caught a Pikipek and the others are a little banged up from training against more Pikipek." Harriet says when Lillie looks up with a blush.

"Sure thing, don't you have some potions from Professor Kukui?" Lillie replies as she takes Pikipek's ball to a machine that is used to heal pokemon without removing them from their pokeballs.

"I haven't seen what they do or know the ingredients so I don't trust them enough to use myself. Back where I come from, we have potions that can do all kinds of things including poison someone to death if they go bad." Harriet says as she watches Lillie work.

"I suppose I wouldn't trust them either in your situation. The basic potion is a mix of water and oran berry while super, hyper, and max potions use different base liquids or more oran berries." Lillie says while showing Harriet the different potions as she uses them on her pokemon.

"Oh, that reminds me; my godfather could use some healing and hasn't had food provided to him since before I washed up on the beach here." Harriet says as she opens a shadow pocket and pulls out a gaunt looking man with scraggly looking black hair wearing casual wizard robes. "This is my godfather Sirius Black. He was wrongfully imprisoned after the death of my parents."

"Alola Mr. Black, unfortunately we don't seem to have anything besides berries right now." Lillie says while digging through the refrigerator.

"Call me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me look over my shoulder for my bastard of a father." Sirius says as he accepts a handful of oran berries from Lillie. "By the way Pup, if you aren't planning another orgy, could you put more clothes on?"

"We're on a tropical island, so while I could whip up a shadow ensemble, it's better to wear as little as possible and in light colors." Harriet says before pulling Ravenclaw's Diadem out of a shadow pocket and placing it in her hair. "Might be a little hot, but Padfoot will stick out less than your robes and will handle any fights against the local wildlife better."

After Sirius turns into the giant black dog that is his animagus form, Harriet clips Pikipek's pokeball to her shadow belt and walks back to the tall grass with her starter pokemon in tow followed by Padfoot (Sirius in dog form). A few minutes later, Harriet is confronted by a creature that looks like a caterpillar. Checking her pokedex informs Harriet it is the worm pokemon: Caterpie. Knowing Pikipek is her weakest pokemon, Harriet sends him forward while signaling Padfoot to just watch. After Pikipek hits Caterpie with a single peck, Harriet tosses an empty pokeball that hits Caterpie and shakes three times before signaling a successful capture. A quick check of the pokedex shows that Caterpie only knows tackle and string shot and will definitely need a potion or a visit to a pokemon doctor before its next battle.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. Updates for this story will probably be around every other week because I plan to alternate with Gryffindor's Banshee.


End file.
